


Nightmares don't always suck

by bookwars



Category: Thomas Sanders VPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Doctor Who References, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Fake Character Death, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm Sorry, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: Dreams are meant to tell the truth, but what if the truth is scary.





	Nightmares don't always suck

" _You heading to bed soon?_ " Virgil asked his best friend, Roman, who was sitting in the chair next to him. They had been best friends for years, and in love with each other as well though neither wanted to admit it.

" _In a little bit, I want to finish this chapter._ " Roman said , not looking up from his book. 

" _Well, goodnight then, sunshine._ "Virgil said before starting to get ready for bed.After changing into his pj's, he did his final task of the night.  He went to check to see if Roman actually went to bed. He walked into the living room to find one of the cutest sights. He was asleep with his book across his chest.   

Virgil carried Roman into his room and tucked him into bed. As he left, he couldn't help but think about how much he loved his best friend. He was scared that he would ruin their friendship, and leave his life forever. After climbing into bed, dark thoughts came into his head ranging from he will hate me to I am not either worthy of being his friend.

Sleep came over him, sending him into darkness.

* * *

 

_Virgil was running; running to save his beautiful prince from kidnappers . Voices shouted at him that he wasn't going to make it , he wasn't worthy of him, and he wouldn't make it there in time.  He was running as fast as he could but, it wasn't enough._

_The head kidnapper stabs Roman just as Virgil screams "No!". The men disappeared as he ran to catch his prince. His clothes became soaked his friends blood as Virgil held him his arms. He knew that there was no way to save him._

_"No, no , no. Roman, look at me. Please, angel . Its going to be ok, just stay with me, sunshine." Virgil pleaded with him._

_Roman looks into his eyes_   _and started to say " Virgil, I-"_

* * *

Virgil woke with a start , trying to catch his breath but failing miserably. _It was just a dream; it was just a dream_ he repeated over again.  Then a dark thought crept into his head: _but, what if it wasn't_. Tears soon formed in behind  his eyes as his breathing hitched.  His answer came plowing through the door out of breath. Roman looked as terrfied as he was. Roman went him, and sat in front of him. He brushed away the fallen tears before climbing into Virgil's bed.

" _Hey, it's ok. I've got you_ " he kept whispering. Roman tried calm his best friend; he was soon able to get him to stop crying.  Virgil looked into the eyes of his best friend, unsure of what to say. So, he said the most important thing first:

" _I love you"_.

He didn't realize that he even said those three words until Roman asked to repeat. He buried his hands. 

" _I understand if you want to move out now_ "

" _Why would I want to do that?_ "

" _Because you could never be with someone like me._ "

This statement shattered Roman's heart because he felt his days would be empty without his best friend. Virgil often took care of him , and made him feel better about himself. 

"Why would I do that when I feel the same?"

Now Virgil was shocked; the man who was more beautiful than a sunrise loved him. He didn't know what to do or say. Luckily, Roman took the lead. 

" _Is it ok if I kiss you?_ " 

" _Yes, please god yes._ "

Their lips met with such passion that it would've made Rose and the Doctor blush. 

They fell asleep in each others arms as the sun rose  with the start of a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head one night; literally like 3 am nightmare. I thought it would make a good story. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
